girls_x_battlefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Lily
|-|Green= ─ +1 |-|Blue= ─ +1 +2 |-|Purple= ─ +1 +2 +3 +4 |-|Orange= Awakening Gear ─ +1 +2 |-|Red= ─ +1 |htmlQuotes = Main Page Dialogue "Ahh, I need more sleep! Sleep deprivation gives you wrinkles!" - After obtaining her. "You will really make me angry!" "Take your dirty hands away!" "Weakling with only 5 Fighting Power." "By doing this... do you feel happy?" "Your life is so boring..." Interaction Quotes "Ah, haha~ This... This is the first time I was touched head by someone, so shy~" - Touch. "Do it here, it will be blamed by god." - Kiss. "Does this have special meaning? Don't know why, I feel comfortable~" - Massage. Guild War Exchange Dialogue "Please feel free at my place~" "Go pick yourself a gift, you deserve it." "Many people pick it as a gift." - After buying. "This is a great gift." - After buying. "Oh no, we just sold our last one." - After tapping a sold out item. "You can check out the other gifts, as they are as good as the ones you picked." - After tapping a sold out item. Intimacy Visit "Don't step on my lilies." Into the Garden "Hey, I'm talking to you!" "I saw you as soon as you broke into my garden!" "Beautiful, aren't they? I planted every single one of them all by myself. They are lovelier than the ones in other gardens ~" "This place is now open to you since you seem to like my flowers very much." "Hey, come over often." Snowlike Lily "Have you ever heard that lily stands for pure and innocence~?" "Just like the white snow... I like snow..." "What? I look like a lily?" "Of course. I stay with flowers all the time. They call me Miss Lily~~" "No! Not that lily!" About Lily "Here you come again! Let's go to water flowers." "Ha? Not flower but me?" "Me... Not much to say about me. I've been here since I was adopted..." "Oh, there was also a bunch of lilies with me then at the gate of Shinto shrine." "It's just like...Like I am waiting for someone to take me away. When he comes, those flowers must be the first things looked into his eyes" About Self "You come here again. I'll take to water the flowers." "Em? Don't talk flower? Talk me?" "I... I don't have anything to say, I've always been here from the time I was adopted." "There is a bunch of lilies at the door of shrine besides me." "I think I am waiting for someone, waiting to be taken away. And he will see my lily when he come." Loneliness "Lonely?" "Not so lonely..." "I just found that nothing could come out of my mouth when talking with someone." "It's easier to speak to flowers. They just know my heart and I'd like to devote myself to them." "But, things become different from before. Now I feel I've changed a little." Keepsake "I want to give this lily garden to you..." "Every flower has the blood and sweat of mine. That's also a token of my regard." "I've been always thinking to hand over my garden to someone." "We can stroll here and chat beneath flowers. They are the best things for me." "Will you accept...?" Go with you (Engagement) "Does that mean... you are going to stay with me forever?" "Okay, I promise I will go with you if you want to leave." "I'll take my lily seeds and make a lily garden for you wherever we'll stay." "Exciting. Really looking forward to it." "You are the first one that wants to be with me forever and it's also the first time for me to go out my garden." Special Gift "This... This is gifts sent by villagers, it's too many... So, do you mind to take some?" Gifting "Is it an offering..." - When disliking a gift. "Master sent it to me? I'm so happy~" - When liking a gift. "The god tell me, I need to treasure the one who send this to me." - When loving a gift. Obs. Loving, liking or disliking a gift will have no impact on the Intimité gain. |htmlSynergies = |hasSkins = 1 |availableSkin = 1 |awkSkin = 1 |skinCard = 1 |awkCard = 1 }} en:LilY Catégorie:Intelligence Catégorie:Centre Catégorie:Aladrinns Catégorie:Éveil